


Call for me - Enchanted Morning

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enchanted Item's, Friendship, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After taking a bath, Victor finds his lover for the night, Yuuri, gone from the room they shared. Leaving nothing but his mask and the return gift behind. As Victor is only hours away from being crowned the new King, he is ushered by Chris to a room where he and his man discuss his intended speech to the people. There he finds out that the return gift is more than just a pretty item.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 77 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This is becoming a far greater story than I first imagined it would be. 
> 
> In this story I used on of the Trinket's I'd posted on my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) , just look for them under the Yuri on ice link or the trinket tag. :}

Victor just empties a bowl of water over his head when he thinks he hears a door. He sits still in the bath for a moment but as he hears nothing else, and he knows that if it was Chris coming to pick him up the man would have made himself known already, he decides to stand up and starts to dry himself off. Perhaps it is that Mila girl Chris said was in charge of keeping the door safe from intrusion. His hair is still pretty damp but he has so many rules to uphold before the crown is put on his head that he can't risk not putting his mask back on. 

He closes his eyes when in front of the mirror, but instead of putting the mask on and leave the bathroom to his lover, he opens his eyes and looks at his body. The sight leaves his mouth open for a moment. Every spot on his skin is bearing some marks from his activities of the night, not a pure spot to be seen. He can't help but laugh, tie the mask on and enter the bedroom to see if his lover is as claimed as he is. 

It takes him a moment to realize the room is utterly abandoned. He looks at the door, finally understanding that it wasn't the sound of somebody entering that he had heard but of his Yuuri leaving. He has to take some deep breaths to push down the feeling coiling in his stomach. No use to feel cast aside, they had agreed it would only be for the one night that Victor had to give. Still... Is it so bad he had hoped for a bit of the morning as well. His eyes dart over to the cabinet they had put their gifts on, the dagger is no longer there, the satchel is and Yuuri placed his mask on top of it. Victor sees nothing odd about walking over and holding the mask to his cheek. A knock on the door prevents him from doing anything weird or inappropriate with the mask. 

"Sir, Mila here. Sir Chris wishes to enter, are you decent enough." 

Victor looks down. There is nothing Chris has not seen at least once but a part of Victor doesn't want to show him the marks Yuuri had made. So he calls back that he will be very soon and quickly puts on his clothes. It is only when he tries to make a turn he can feel his legs being less stable than he is used to and a sensation in his lower body that makes him very aware of the activities he had indulged in the night before. He ties his shoes and goes and opens the door, but not before pulling of the mask. He won't be needing it anymore. 

Chris takes one look at his face and starts to grin at him. 

"By the Blessed Bells, Victor, you look utterly debauched. There is no way the Priests and Mages won't see it the moment you walk into the ceremony hall." 

Staring at his friend, Victor takes a quick over his clothes. Sure they are a bit messy, but nothing they would not look after a good night of drinking. He stares surprised at Chris when the other man starts laughing out loud. 

"Not your clothes, although by the way you two were last night I'm more surprised they are not bearing stains as well. It is how you are standing. You always had such a rigid pose to you, but now there is a looseness in your limbs that make it clear that they have been spent. You stand as a man utterly spent." 

Chris pulls him close in a hug, then he pats him on the butt. This makes Victor whimper a bit. Chris looks at him in amazement, then he mockingly raises an eyebrow. Victor feels the blush creeping up his cheeks and looks down. 

"I might have a teeth-mark shaped bruise on that spot, so if you might want to consider not to do that for the remainder of the day." 

His friend grabs him by the shoulders. "Off course, my friend. Are there any other spots you are marked that we might want to avoid." Chris blinks when Victor mumbles something. Then he slowly removes his hands from the man's shoulders. "Wow. Call me jealous. My first night was with a man only interested in getting of on me, but it sounds like you were given pleasure." At this Chris blinks. "Speaking about gifting. Did you... I know you were planning to but seeing the situation." 

Victor starts grinning and turns back into the room. He takes the satchel from the cabinet and decides to stuff the masks into it. He closed it before he can see the satchel appears to be empty before he closes it. He holds it against his chest when he steps out of the room a second time. Hardly able to contain his joy he shows Chris the satchel. The younger man looks puzzled for a moment till the significance of the small bag seeps into his mind.

"A return gift? So it was a mutual exchange of purity?" Victor presses his lips together to hide his joyes grin and nods. Chris places a hand on his cheek. "I'm happy you found a kindred spirit if only for this one night. And it is a beautiful satchel. You can even put it on during the ceremony as it's colors match your coronation outfit." 

Both men feel the atmosphere change at the mention of what lies ahead for Victor that day. Knowing they can't spend anymore time reminiscing yesterdays masquerade or Victor's one night, they decide to just smile at one another and leave for Victors own rooms. There he is waited for by the majority of his men, most look well worn out because of the activities of the previous day. They toast on a party well spend and most congratulate Victor on the return gift. The spirits are getting high again, so when Mila enters followed by a second girl that she introduces as Sara, Victor actually feels ready for the day.

The two girls assist him in getting dressed for the day. And some of Victor's spirit drops again when he realizes that once that crown is placed on his head, he will never be in a situation that he is simply himself ever again. Mila tries to cheer him up by reminding that he will also be in a position to do so much good for the people that he can't help but give the girls a hug. As a final thing he fastens the satchel to his belt, it's weight on his left hip as small as it is a reminder that in the end Victor chooses his own path. 

Fully dressed he enters the other room, finding most of his men changed in ceremonial robes as well. He feels a pride flush through him, these men have stood beside him as equals during most fights. That they are here for him right now, shows that they will not perceive him differently. He asks Chris for his sword, but is shocked when Mila informs him that the Priests and Mages will not permit any weapons to be taken to the balcony. 

"The previous King made it a law set in blood. So even though his reign is over, till you are duly crowned and in power you can not break it. But I know of a way to sneak a sword into the room. And if it's done after the Priest and Mage present you, the law should not object." 

The men all look at the girl. Sara just stands beside her and nods in admission. Jean at this exclaims that he will assist as it should be one of Victor's own man to hand him his sword. Victor takes his sword from Chris and looks at it with a sigh. So many things to take in account. He looks at Chris and grins to his friend. 

"If only I had the magic to shrink my sword to fit in here." At this he opens the satchel and places the tip of the sword in. He gives a small push, fully expecting the bottom of the satchel to push back. So when his sword slips right through he nearly let's go expecting to have ripped the satchel.

Georgi is on him in seconds while the rest of the men just look at the satchel in amazement. Victor just let's his sword be softly pulled back up by the Apprentice Mage, but when he sticks his arm in all the way to the pit even he is amazed. Georgi closes the satchel and goes over it with his hands, then he opens it again and runs a finger over the inside of the lit. 

"Victor. Just how in the name of all that is holy did you get an Enchanted Satchel that has a Nill space charm sewn into it." Victor and Chris look at each other and then back at Georgi. 

"Like I said. It was my return gift." At this he goes quiet for a moment remembering Yuuri had uttered some words to the satchel before handing it to him. His face makes it clear there is something on his mind and when Georgi presses the matter he can't help but tell some of the other things Yuuri had told and done the night before. 

“No fair” Christophe sighs while slapping his face. “I get a rash that lead the healers to give me a three part lecture about my first encounter. And you get a lovely satchel, that is not only fashionable but bloody handy to boot.” 

"Blood, Victor." Georgi stares at him. "That is not just anybody you picked." At this the man pinches his lips together. "Not a single person in this room will ever make the existence of this man known to the Priests or Mages. Let them think Victor gave his purity to just a regular person he met at the masquerade." He takes Victor's sword and ties a ribbon to the sheath, after that he slowly sinks the sword into the satchel. He uses the ribbon to tie it to the clasp, before closing the satchel.

He raises his hands and releases a spell over Victor, the spell simply drops to the floor. He nods as if the result is exactly what he expected. "No matter how strong a law is set in Blood, the enchantment of this satchel will hide the sword from it." He then smiles at Victor. "You truly are a blessed man, this country will prosper with you fighting for it." 

The knock on the door is followed by the bell Priest opening it and walking in followed by the Blood Mage. They give everyone a scrutinizing look before settling their eyes on Victor. Both men are heard pulling in their breath. And neither can hide them being upset. At this Victor turn's to them and smiles. 

"It was mine to give away at my choice, not ever yours to use as a bargaining chip for my future. Now shall we go." At this Victor leaves the room, strengthened by his man following him in tight formation.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as to their canon ages. So Jean is 14, and Mila is 13 and Sara is 17 in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
